Surprises
by Mollienaturerocks
Summary: What hapenes when random members of the G.M.A.D and Wolf Crew start getting pranked by a mysterious motorbike rider and hunter? How will it all turn out and what's with the notes that magically appear after every prank and why does the mysterious prankster go after random people who have nothing to do with either groups? Read to find out! CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Surprises**

 **Chapter 1: The victims**

 **Hey guys, i was bored while writing this, so i read Shadowstrikeraven's story, again (1-or-5 it takes time).**

 **When i suddenly got this idea to do this, so i though why not. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything, except myself**

It was a peaceful day in the Wolf Crew hideout and G.M.A.D lair, for now at least...

Kookiecraft, Guardian of Stealth and his changewing dragon, Ghost, were walking through the hall talking to BerkDragonRider and her nightfury dragon, Speedstrike "do you smell popcorn?" asked Rider, Kookie noticed the smell aswell.

When they walked into the forge a mix between a deep shade of pink, purple and red popcorn buried them under, Speedstrike and Ghost moved the popcorn off there riders and helped them up. Seeing a note, Kookie picked it up and read it outloud:

'Hello unfortuante victims

You fell for my trap and you 2 are not the only ones who will fall for my trap, beware G.M.A.D and good luck to all

Signed The Midnight Rider of R.I.H'

Nightfury999, leader of the G.M.A.D called everyone for a meeting concerning the note "we must all be on guard, who knows what this 'Midnight Rider' has planned" she explained, everyone agreed and went their own ways.

Meanwhile in the Wolf Crew hideout...

Nerdy and Wolfy we're having a water fight with guns, when the pressed the triggers, suddenly the guns exploded and covered them both in paint, Nerdy in purple and Wolfy in pink, on Wolfy's head was a note, pulling it off Nerdy read it outloud:

'Hello Wolf Crew

Hm nice new looks, be warned, your not the only 2 to be pranked by me, beware other Wolf Crew members, i will strike soon, must go got more pranks to be played, good luck

Signed The Midnight Rider of R.H.I'

Sapphirewolf2002, much like what Night did, told everyone to be on guard and to watch out for anything suspicous.

Unknown to both groups, their problems were just beginning...

 **Mysterious, Also sorry if i got some of the way people act wrong. hope i got it right, bye guys**

 **Mollienaturerocks Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Random Horrors Prt 1**

 **Hella, i'm so sorry about the wait, i had a summer cold, anyways, here is the chapter! Enjoy.**

 **Part 1 and 2 is dedicated to, the over one and only: Crowley'sMooseSquirrel'sAngel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the days of the week.**

Monday, Prank 1: Sam

Sam Winchester was a hunter and him and his brother were fearless, or so he though...

Dean Winchester, Sam's older and shorter brother, was showing Castiel, the angel of the lord, how to use techonigly, Sam knew about Dean's small crush -more like huge crush- on Cas and Sam wouldn't admit it outloud, but he really liked Gabriel.

Gabriel was one of Cas's brothers, they loved to tease Crowley, king of hell, about his crush on Bobby Singer (at first Sam and Dean were horrified, but realised they could tease him) So they all ended up teasing each other about there crushes.

The boys had no cases and were relaxing around "Sam, can you get pie from the store?" shouted Dean from his room, he rolled his eyes at his brother.

Dean loved his pie "sure, we have some in the fridge" the younger winchester called back, walking into the kitchen of the bunker.

Once he opened the fridge, he was met with a clown doll that jumped out at him, he screamed, hearing his brother scream, Dean grabbed his gun and ran to the kitchen to see Sam on the ground staring in fear at the clown doll "what the hell is that?!" he shouted.

Storming over he cut it into pieces and read the note that was attactched to it's head:

'Sup Sammy?

We know about your fear of clowns and i thought to myself -he needs to get over his fear, i know how to help- So we hope you enjoyed this little prank, you shall all be striked! Gotta go plan, Bye!

Signed The Midnight Rider and Tricky Candy'

Dean was fuming, Sam was still in shock and Castiel was confused, unknown to them 2 pairs of eyes were watching them and both smirked '1 down, 6 to go'.

Tuesday, prank 2: Castiel

Castiel had a secret crush on Dean, whenever he was around his heart would always miss a beat and butterflies would fill his stomach.

"You should tell him Cassie" said Castiel's younger sister, Angelynn, she knew about his crush on Dean and Gabe's crush on Sam, she tried to do everything she could to get them together, Cas shook his head "what if he does not return my feelings?" he asked awkardly, his sister shrugged.

Angelynn had Palest blonde hair reaching past her waist, right eye covered, bright green and blue eyes, white off the shoulder tank top with 'Make A Wish' in gold, skinny blue jeans, white ankle boots with a heel, pendant in the shape of wings and a black cloak (to hide her white and gold wings).

Suddenly, Cas were covered in freezing cold pink paint, Dean decided to walk in "Angelynn, i got the cherry sweet popcorn you wa-" he stared at the male pink angel infront of him, a note, exactly like the day before, Angelynn took the note and sighed:

'Heya Cas, pink really suits you

Wow, is this prank gonna be a regular thing? Duh, obviously! Short and Sweet!

See ya for your next prank guys, bya

Signed MR and TC'

Angelynn shook her head "we should all watch our backs, first Sam, now Cas, who next?! Lucifer?" the lat part was a joke, but there eyes widened at that.

Wednesday, prank 3: Crowley (fooled ya all!)

Crowley was drinking his favourite wine -A/N: i think it's wine, i dunno- Craig Scotch, he had been annoying Moose and Squirell all morning, so he decided to annoy Mr Grumpy Gills for the rest of the day.

Bobby heard a shout from the kitchen, Crowley walked in wearing a pretty simple outfit, it looked exactly like a fairy, with the wings, makeup and all, the older hunter looked amused.

"Did ya get a new look for ya self?" Bobby smirked when the king of hell glared at him, he had a note on his back, pulling it off, Bobby read it:

'Believe in fairires, Crowley?

If not, stuff it, up high, where the sun don't shine, now, i have more pranks to plan

Ta ta King of Fairies, signed the Midnight Rider and Tricky Candy'

"I will send there butts to hell" growled Crowley, who was possitivly fuming and stormed out the room, Bobby just stood there completly and utterly amused "whoever the idjiot that played that prank was good" he muttered before going back to his laptop.

 **Cliffhanger~**

 **Who is the next victim and who is Tricky Candy? can't see or this will end too fast.**

 **If you want to be in this story, just send me a PM and i'll answer it as soon as i can, must go now.**

 **Bye guys! Mollienaturerocks out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Random Horrors Prt 2**

 **Ooh, more pranks, more mischief and a bonus all in one chapter! Enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer: As always, i don't own Supernatural or any of the pranks.**

 **Thursday, prank: Balthazar**

Balthazar appearing in there motel room, covered in orange powder and only wearing a towel round his waist.

That's how Angelynn had found them, Sam, Dean and Balthazar looking at her with wide eyes, unfortunatly, Lucifer appeared, probarly to annoy them.

"Stripping naked infront of the Winchesters and there friend, Balthy?" he asked with a smirk, Sam remembered that the female angel was there and turned to her.

"You might wanna, cover your eyes" he suggested, she rolled her eyes "or i could just do this" there was a flash, once it vanishes Batlthazar was in his usual clothes again and the powder was gone.  
Another note was on the ground, Balthazar skimmed over it and read it:

'Sorry about the unpleseant scene -boys and angel-

So far the vitims of my pranks are Sam, Castiel, Crowley and now Balthazar.

If Cas is with you guys, i would say that you should all admit your crushes or they will get out sooner or later, bye again!

Signed MR and TC

P.s. Do. not. let. Angel. See. Porn'

They all gave each other curicous glances, Angelynn decided to ask the one thing they were regretting:

"What's porn?"

 **Friday, prank: Dean**

Dean Winchester had face alot of stuff in his life, but never has he ever been through something as harsh as this, did God hate him? Your wondering what has happened.

It had been a morning full of Castiel, Crowley, Dean, Sam, Balthazar and Angelynn were all working together to find these pranksters.

"Go get me some pie" Dean asked, Angelynn -who was drawing with her white pen with bright gold ink- rolled her eyes "get your own damn pie" she said and went back to doing what she was doing.

Dean was on his knees staring at a half eaten apple pie that was painted bright green and yellow, it looked rotten.

And that's how Crowley found him, crying over pie and a note on his head "Squrriel, you've been pranked" he said and read the note to the audience that were listening:

'Who knew that pie would reduce someone to tears?

The pie is NOT actually rotten or eaten, i wouldn't let my partner do that to poor old Dean, just pull of the foil and vola! We must go now, bye bye!

MR and TC'

The last thing that was heard for that day was a simple line: "I WILL KILL THEM!"

 **Saturday, prank: Lucifer**

The week was almost over and it seemed more pranks are yet to come, Lucifer and Micheal had heard about there brothers, Crowley and the Winchesters getting pranked and decided to pop in.

When Lucifer got there he heard a female voice speak up "i've looked through all of the books i can find and there is nothing about curses that monster put on hunters"

"Well, it sounds like someone has been busy with pranking" he said walking into the room, Sam was on his laptop, Crowley and Balthazar were arguing, Dean wasn't there, Micheal was reading, Castiel was talking to his sister and she was cleaning her angel blade.

Angelynn rolled her eyes as he stared at her "i'm gonna see how Dean's doing" she walked out the room, Micheal noticed him staring and smirked "does someone have a crush Luci?" that got all of there attention, Sam noticed Cas's deep frown.

As if by magic, bright white slime came down on Lucifer, Dean and Angelynn walked in at that moment "another note" muttered Balthazar reading it:

'I'm usually a sucker for love and all

But having a crush on Castiel's sister? GO LUCIFER. Ignore him, anyways, we gotta go, next victims: Can't say! Hehehehehe, MWAHAHAHAHA. Bye Lucif.

Signed MR and TC'

"I do not like her!" shouted Lucifer, Micheal on the other hand had a sigh of relief.

 **Sunday, pranks: Bobby, Gabriel and Micheal**

Bobby had heard all about the prank that Lucifer had suffered and now had to deal with a lovesick former prince of heaven.

"I think i'm in love""with Castiel's sister? Ya, seems like it" the older hunter was helping Micheal with his problem.

Gabriel walked in "did i hear something about Cassie having a sister and someone being in love?!" Bobby glared and Micheal headed out the room to get a drink and walked back in with a bottle of Craig Scott, he handed one to Bobby, Gabe snatched an extra bottle and had some.

"Dosen't matter Gabe!" the prince was blushing and took a big gulp of wine, Bobby had some after. Then all 3 men spat it out "HOLY OIL?!" Gabriel read out the 6th note that week and read it:

'Whoever get's this prank, it was orignally for Crowley, but than again...

I choose this for anyone, don't like it? Stuff it up so high where the sun don- Your not finishing that sentence Tricky, anyways, be warned, we have 1 last prank for one of your friends than all of you together!

Bye, MR and TC'

"What did i miss?!" exclaimed Gabriel, so that meant it wasn't him playing the prank.

 **Bonus, prank: Angelynn**

Everyone agreed to meet at an old camping site.

"So, we all have been pranked?" asked Dean, everyone agreed "everyone, except me" said a farmilar female voice.

Turning they saw Angelynn, she walked forward and was holding her cloak which was now completly pink, Cas walked over and read yet, ANOTHER note outloud:

'Sorry about the cape

Tricky Candy is someone in your universe, think about it, hm? Bye guys!

TC and MR'

Everyone glanced at each other, who could it be?

 **Final, prank: Everyone**

Dean, Sam, Bobby, Lucifer, Micheal, Angelynn, Crowley, Gabriel, Castiel and Balthazar all walked into a room with great caution, there had said to be a haunted hut with a huge dance room.

The doors slammed shut Angelynn hid behind Micheal, Crowley held Bobby in his arms, Lucifer and Balthazar were holding each other tight, Gabe and Sam were back to back and Dean was holding Castiel bridal style.

"Bwahahahaha, relax you guys, i only want you all to admit your crushes and then you can all leave!" exclaimed a farmilar voice, turning they saw someone wearing a female captain america costume, next to her was another person but in a black widow costume with stormy blue eyes and a long orange wig (A/N: the hair is like in the episodes).

Angelynn sighed " she's right, the only way we can get out of admitting our love for others, is to tell them all at the same time" everyone agreed.

Dean had been bothered the most "Cas, i love you" everyone gaped as Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss "DESTIEL, SABRIEL, CROBBY, BALFUICER!" shouted Angelynn as the boys pulled away, realising that she had told everyone the truth and they had already kissed, Micheal realised it was his turn.

"Angelynn, Micheal has something to tell you" spoke the black widow girl in a soft deep voice, Micheal walked over, Cas watched his sisters expression carefully.

"Angelynn, i-i really like you, but i understand if you don not feel the same way" he said, Angelynn walked forward and kissed him, everyone cheered for them.

After they pulled away Cas walked over "you better look after my sister Micheal" he threatned, Micheal nodded.

"Well, as sweet as this has been i must get going, good bye Winchesters, Angels, Devil, Crowley, i will be back again soon, bye Char" the girl in black vanished in a flash.

They all realized who it was "CHARLIE?" there captain america friend waved with a cheeky grin, Dean was fuming.

"YOUR TRICKY CANDY?! YOU DESTROYED MY PIE!""and put a giant hedgehog in Baby and let it mess her up and stuffed a skunk in there" muttered Balthazar, the older winchester was horrified and Charlie began edging towards the door "SUCK IT UP LOSER!" and ran out with a very angry Dean Winchester after her.

The other looked at each other and shrugged before going there own ways.

 **Me: Ooh, i luv a good twist**

 **Angelynn: Dosen't**  
 **everyone?**

 **Crowley: I know i do**

 **Me: How the hell did you guys get in the notes?!**

 **Castiel: I am not sure**

 **Me: *sighs and looks at you guys* Thanks for reading and i'll see all of you lovely readers later, bye!**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey again guys, so i've had to deal with this problem and- *hears a crash and turns and runs over* CASTIEL, CROWLEY DROP THE KITTEN!**  
 **Angelynn: Enjoy the chapter**  
 **and she is gonna add what people looks like.**

Armyhumphery and his night fury dragon, Nightmare, were walking through the forest.

He had black hair in a military haircut, brown eyes, a small scar across his left eyebrow, wearing dog tag that says G.M.A.D, a military uniform with tan combat boots and a Data Glove Paired.

They heard a noise coming from in the tree, Nightmare gave a warning growl before getting covered in nail varnish purple while his rider was completly covered in a very very bright shade of red lipstick, after finding the very first note of the week, he read it outloud:

'Hm, makeup really suits you

Nightmare is nice for purple and you in red, speaking of which, i must dash in a flash

Tehehe, bye signed Midnight Rider'

The 2 looked at each other than the note and each other again "what just happened?" Army asked his dragon.

 **Me: Makeup!**

 **Angelynn: It's only me and Rocks now, bye guys!**

 **Me: Bye, see ya next time**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wolfy and Rumble on ice**

 **Angelynn: Hello everyone, Rocks is kinda busy with something.. *moves aside so you guys can see***

 **Me: And that is why you do not harm a kitten!**

 **Crowley and Castiel: Sorry**

 **Angelynn: Anyways, like always she doesn't own anything, enjoy this chapter**

Wolfy was walking through the hideout and was on guard, her and Nerdy had started a paint war earlier, so that didn't help matters, espically with the Midnight Rider about.

She decided to walk into the main room, unknown to her the floor had been frozen, so when Wolfy walked inside she started slipping and ended up bumping into someone she didn't like.

"RUMBLE/WOLFY?!" both of them were horrified at who they were stuck with.

Rumbling Night Cutter and 13doctorwhowolf hated each other, if they could they would destroy each other!

A note appeared in Rumble's hand and he read it outloud:

'Oh la la

I know you 2 hate each other and all, but...

YOUR SO CUTE AS A COUPLE!

Must go now Bye!

Signed Midnight Rider'

They were even more digusted and horrified "WE WILL GET YOU MIDNIGHT RIDER!" they shouted, it was loud enough for the whole world, including the diffrent dimensions.

And the G.M.A.D could even hear it "what was that?" Midnightsky0612 asked Ace Spiritwell, they were in the stables with there dragons, Ace shrugged.

 **Angelynn: They make a cute couple**

 **Crowley: I must agree with you there, darling**

 **Cas: *gives crowley a deadly glare* Don't. You. Dare. Call. My. Sister. Darling. EVER! *goes after Crowley***

 **Me: *turns to you guys* I should go and stop Castiel from killing Crowley, until next time *runs after them***

 **Angelynn: Bye *waves***

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Get Beardy**

 **Angelynn: Hey again, so this chapter is a HTTYD one, so Rocks is still tryna stop my brother and it's a long story, anyways, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or the teens sisters and brothers**

Harmonia Haddock -Hiccup's little sister- wasn't sure how this all happened, your probarly really confused. So let me rewind...

 _ **Earlier that day**_

The teens had decided to play Truth or Dare, which had somehow turned into a Prank War.

She had long auburn hair reaching her back, emerald green eyes, green below the thighs length dress, deep brown leggins and bright brown fur boots.

"What happened to Stoick's beard?" asked Ash Hofferson, someone had chopped Stoick's beard off at the sides and bottom making it look like her had chin hair and it wasn't the teens who did it either.

Harmonia ran over to the chief with the others following "Dad, what happened?" she asked, he did not look happy.

"Someone cut off my beard and left me a note" said Stoick, handing them the note, Fiona took it and read it outloud:

'Hello Stoick

Sorry about the beard, but you may not want to hear this:

I'M BRINGING PRANKS TO BERK!

So be prepeared, Bye

Signed Midnight Rider'

"That sounds" began Roxanne Thornston, sharing a glance with her brother "AWESOME!" finished Tyler Thornston, Sarah Jorgenson facepalmed, she was smarter than her brother.

And now the young teens had a new prankster on there hands.

 **Me: Sorry about not being here, i had to sort out something**

 **Castiel and Crowley: *playing Rocks, Paper, Scissors***

 **Angelynn: I'm glad everyone is getting along *pets a white kitten* This is Halo**

 **Me: So cute! *turns to you guys* We better get going, see you in the next chapter Idjiots! *winks***

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tony's Suit**

 **Me: Hello readers! Crowley and Cas are having an arm wrestle and Angelynn is playing with her kitten**

 **Gabriel: Do you have any Candy?**

 **Balthazar: Is that all you ever go on about?**

 **Me: OMS, What are you doing here, are you tryna annoy me to death?!**

 **Gabriel: Nah, Just looking for something to do**

 **Me: Go annoy Sam and Dean than!**

 **Balthazar: *to you guys* While she sorts that out, enjoy the chapter**

Tony Stark was not having a good day, he had made Bruce mad and brought out the Hulk, filled Natasha's guns with slime, blew up Clint's arrows, painted Thor's hammer (can't spell the name) green, dyed Loki's hair pink, drew on Fury's eyepatch and used Steve's sheild as a frisbee plus made it rainbow coloured, all by accident.

And now someone had gone and turned all of his suits black and white, on his fifth suit was a note, picking it up he read it:

'Lovely day for a prank, right Stark?

Hope you like your new suits and one more thing:

Your all gonna be pranked, give this to the others and it will fix eveything you've done to there stuff.

Must go, bye! Midnight Rider'

"Jarvis, who let this note?" Tony asked his A.L "i'm afraid i do not know, sir i suggest giving the potion to the others" replied Jarvis, he left the suit room fuming.

 **Me: Sorry about the short chapter guys**

 **Gabriel: I WANT MY CANDY!**

 **Balthazar: Anyone want some ear plugs? *has some in***

 **Crowley: *takes some ear plugs and sticks them in his ears, like Cas and Angelynn have***

 **Me: Thanks Bal, you probalry don't wanna hear Gabe complaining, so see ya in the next chapter, bye *puts ear plugs in***

 **Please Read and Review, these will be updated daily And happy fathers day!**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Pitch's Dream**

 **Balthazar: Hello, Rocks is a little... tied up at the moment *looks behind him***  
 **Me: *is tied up with thread hanging upside down* DAMN IT GABE!**  
 **Gabe: Where is the candy?! *pokes me***  
 **Angelynn: While they do that, Crowley is somewhere random and my brother is also not here**  
 **Angelynn and Balthazar: Enjoy the chapter!**

Pitch Black had been having a wonderful week of giving people nightmares.

That night, when he decided to take a nap, someone snuck into his lair with a pouch of dream sand.

"Sweet dreams Pitchy Boy, let's see how you like dreaming" said a female voice with a dark chuckle and before you could say 'I' she was gone, the dream Pitch had was him being trapped in a room with all cute, cuddly and bright stuff that was ever invented.

So, when he woke up he was relieved to find it was just a dream or was it?

Pitch walked into his bed room and screamed like a little girl at the sight he saw, it was bright and just like his dream he had, there was also a note on the wall, he made sure no one was there and read it out loud:

'Hope you like love and rainbows

I'd love to stay and chat but i must go and prank some other poor, unfortunate, innocent victims

Dramatic? I know bye

Midnight Rider'

Pitch was horrified and angry at the same time **_"HOW DARE YOU MIDNIGHT RIDER!"_** he shouted.

Meanwhile, the girl who had snuck into his lair was on her computer laughing.

 **Angelynn: This Midnight Rider is creepy...**  
 **Me: I agree and i'm the one writing the story!**  
 **Sam: Dosen't sound good**

 **Me: While i try to stop the blood rushing to my head, see all of you lovely Idjiots soon, bye**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Baby and Pie makes everything nice**

 **Sam: I almost got it *has almost cut the rope***  
 **Me: Can you cut faster?**  
 **Dean: *notices readers* Sup guys? Sammy is tryna help Rocky down**  
 **Me and Sam: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**  
 **Balthazar: Anyways, Hope you enjoy this chapter**  
 **Dean: Bye!**

The Midnight Rider decided to target Dean again, apparently messing with him was fun, let's reeeeewind.

 _ **That Morning**_

Dean and Sam were working on a hunt, a wervasiren had been painting peoples cars and wrecking there houses, they were trying to locate where it was hiding.

The angels had been helping as much as they could, Angelynn wanted to know more about humans so she stuck around with Cas, Sam and Dean, speaking of which.

The older hunter had run out of pie and had asked Angelynn to get him some, she agreed as long as she could take the Impala, which he had agreed.

"Dean, i swear to god, that whatever joke you played was not funny " spoke Angel in a tone full of venom as she walked in, Sam glanced up from his laptop and at the female angel, who smelled like skunk stink and had porcupine spikes in her hair, Dean looked up from his book and gaped.

Castiel, Gabriel and Micheal decided it would be a good time to pop in "what happened to you?" asked Gabe.

Angelynn glared and handed them a note "try this, i'm getting this smell off" she said grabbing a book and heading into her room, Micheal went to help her, Cas looked at the note and frowned as he read it out:

'Sup dudes?

Me again, Angelynn was **NOT** meant to get that prank, Dean was, what was it, you ask?

Turning a skunk into an apple pie, if someone is about to eat it, turn back into a skunk, spray them and stink up your Impala, i apologized to Baby and she forgave me, so yay!

Must go, goodbye all!

Midnight Rider'

All 4 men stared at each other "her again?" asked Sam, breaking the silece, Angelynn walked back in normal again "winchester" behind her was Micheal, they all turned and watched him carefully "you and me will search for this 'MR' now, no one messes with my girl, **NO ONE** " Dean rolled his eyes "we searching for a wervasiren right now" Sam and Gabriel decided to watch.

"It's on the coast black beach" admitted Angelynn, they had been searching for 5 hours and than she comes along and tells them, the boys stared at her "what? I have a friend, who is a hunter and i'm her guardian angel, basically and she is heading there now" as soon as Angelynn finished that sentence Sam and Dean raced to the now clean impala and took off.

In the end, Dean didn't get his pie, the wervasiren was destroyed, they made a new hunter friend and Anglynn had her revenge by destorying all of his beautiful secret pie collection.

 **Crowley: *chuckles* Rocks is sorry about the delay and cutting the rope seems to be taking longer than Squirrel and Moose expected**  
 **Me: Shut up old man *to you guys* As much fun as this has been, we'll just go and see you in the next chapter, bye, and if your wondering: a wervasiren is a siren with werewolf ears, tail, claws and vampire teeth**

 **Dean: Wait, MY PIE COLLECTION?!**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Ooh lala baby dont be shy.**  
 **Me: Hola, so they still haven't broke the rope,**  
 **Sam: What did Gabe use?**  
 **Dean: So, while we try, Coolroseabby will be writing this chapter**  
 **Crowley: I don't see anything scary about your friend**  
 **Me: *facepalms* She's my sister, her and my friend are a little crazy, so enjoy!**

* * *

 _GMAD Lair._

Mollienaturerocks was Angry and frustrated. Why? because she has been pranked. Twice.  
A few hours earlier  
Mollienaturerocks Was in her room in the Gmad lair, Drawing, when she hears the thing, a song. A song she hates. Rocks puts her hands over her ears as Gangman style plays. the song wont be drowned out so she stroms from the room The music following, as she passes the animals they hear the song then they start doing the dance moves to Said song and following her.

 _"Gangman style"_

Rocks looks behind her and Curses in Welsh,  
As it keeps repeating the anumal following her thought the next Hour Some people joining in for the heck of it. She decides to go to the Wolf lair to get away from it, She exits the lair as Stops and she gets on her dragon and flys away.

 _ **"Part one Done, Adaeze Good luck with the second part."**_

* * *

Wolf Crew Hideout

As Rocks arrives, she passes some more animals to her room, there was a bright silver with Midnight blue and gold patches icy blue eyes and a Locket in the shape of a flower with Silver,Which is her name, in Black on her bed. There another Song she hates plays She is now not only cursing in Welsh but Also French. As her dad doing the Dance came into her Mind (Dont worry he just dances and she really hates this song) she runs out of the room to get away from it

 _"I'm sexy and i know it."_

The animals there also danced and followed her around. Same with the music.

 _"Final part done i've written the note."_

She sits down an hour later a note appeared. in different hand writing

 ** _Hey Nature_**  
 ** _So if your wondering what happened that us I have to say revenge is a dish best surved Cold but i like it both Hot and Cold. Espesically when music is envoled._**  
 ** _I love the sent of Chasos in the moring_**  
 ** _Midnight Rider', Adaeze, Mischief's Offspring._**  
 ** _P.s. Gangman style._**

Rocks crushed the peace of paper in her hand. "I will get you." Was all that was said as she stormed out.

Which brings us up to now as the music had finally stopped and she sat on her bed before one of the most annoying songs comes on.

 _"Everything is awsome_

 _Everything is cool when your part of a_  
 _team_

 _Everything is awesome when you living on a Dream"_

Which played for the next 5 Hours. A lot of things were destroyed.

* * *

 **CoolRoseAbby: Amethyst Put it on for a while dont know how long Until Dad Got Stopped it. Amethyst can last a while. We like the song but 5 hours.*Shivers at the song while cackling at the Thought of it happening to Emerald***

 **Rocks: I WILL KILL THEM!  
Dean: Did Gabe use steel?**

 **Sam: I dunno  
Angelynn: He used Moonight dust, it helps to catch spirits **

**Sam: She's not a spirit though**

 **Me: *goes a little pale as Angel starts cutting the rope with her angel blade* See ya in the next chapter, bye**

 **Mollienaturerocks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: WDTFS and NC**

 **Crowley: *to the reader* Hello darlings, the author isn't here at the moment, she has gone to hunt down Gabriel and i am stuck with Moose, Squirell and Feather's friend and sister**  
 **Charlie: Suck it up loser, if your not happy than go stick your demon butt in a sea of holy water**  
 **Crowley: Someone's in a bad mood**  
 **Charlie: Do you want me to empty your entire Craig Scotch on your head?**  
 **Crowley: *gasps* You wouldn't dare**  
 **Angelynn: *watches them with amusment* Cas was right, this is worth watching**  
 **Balthazar: What is?**  
 **Charlie: I would**  
 **Crowley: How dare you**  
 **Angelynn: Watching Crowley and Charlie fight**  
 **Balthazar: *to readers* Enjoy the chapter**  
 **Angelynn: And she wants to thank everyone who has reviewed so far**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except my OC's (I wish i could own Castiel though)**

It was a beautiful summer day in the Wolf Crew hideout and G.M.A.D lair. Unfortunatly, 4 members had been pranked -2 from each group- this is who and how.

 _ **Midnightsky0612 and Ace Spiritwell**_

Midnight was talking to Ace, there dragons were at the stables "if you ever met the Doctor what would you do?" Ace asked Midnight, who thought for a moment "i've never thought about it before" she confessed as they walked into the cinea room.

Suddenly they were both covered in diffrent shades of pink gooey and bright red and green glitter, of course, let's not forget the note on the door, Ace read it:

'For whoever enters this room, beware!

But than again...

I love a prank now and then and good luck surviving this~

Ta ta glitter sisters, Signed Midnight Rider'

Both girls looked stunned and could only stare at each other confused, until 10 hours of Nyan Cat began to play, the doors had been locked and there was no escape.

 _ **Phoboschampion367 and Silver Blue Eyed Wolf**_

After what had happened with Wolfy and Rumble, the other members had agreed to keep it between themselves.

'What happens in the Hideout, stays in the Hideout' basically, Fear and Blue had just been pranked.

They had been relaxing when a letter appeared on Blue's head, Fear read it outloud:

'Hello again

What time is it?

FOXY TIME! SURVIVE FOR YOU LIVES BUT IT WILL FOLLOW YOU MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Sighned Midnight Rider  
P. 't kill me'

What Does The Fox Say began to play and magic skeletons dressed in animal costumes began to follow them all round the Hideout.

Luckily for the others, they weren't in there at the time, so they survived and the 2 suffered.

 **Angelynn: Which is more annoying?**  
 **Balthazar: Nyan Cat, speaking of annoying *looks round* where are the 2 C's?**  
 **Angelynn: Dunno, but imagine, if Crowley wasn't with Bobby**  
 **Balthazar: And Charlie wasn't lesbian than...**  
 **Charlie aqnd Crowley: DON'T YOU DARE!**  
 **Angelynn: We are gonna run, bye *runs* SAVE YOURSELVES!**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Special Chapter: Boredom in a Chatroom**

 **Me: Hey guys, Sorry about keeping you all waiting**  
 **Bobby: this is a chapter about what happens when ya lot are reading the story**  
 **Sam: These will appear a few times**  
 **Me, Bobby and Sam: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Pieface has logged on**  
 **Coconut has logged on**  
 **Pudding has logged on**

 ** _Pieface:_** I will...ROCK THIS TOWN  
 ** _Coconut_** **:** I will find you my love  
 ** _Pudding_** **:** What the seaon?! Who changed my name?

 **Bubblegum has logged on**  
 **Clueless has logged on**  
 **Kingofrotten has logged on**  
 **Deanisanidiot has logged on**  
 **Awesomeness has logged on**  
 **Frenchman has logged on**  
 **ilovesammy has logged on**

 ** _Bubblegum_** **:** I come in peace  
 ** _Clueless_ : ** I am confused :|  
 **KingOfRotten:** Whoever changed my name will rot in hell  
 **Pudding:** WAIT! Who's here?  
 **Pieface:** Dean  
 **Coconut:** Amodora  
 **Bubblegum:** Gabriel  
 **Cluless:** Castiel  
 **KingOfRotten:** Crowley  
 **DeanisanidJiot:** Bobby  
 **Awesomeness:** Charlie  
 **Frenchman:** Balthazar  
 **Iloves** **ammy:** Lucifer  
 **Coconut:** Wait, who's pudding?  
 **Pudding:** The one asking the questions and It's me :l  
 **Bubblegum:** Heya Me  
 **Pieface:** *facepalms*  
 **Pudding:** I hate you Gabe  
 **Awesomeness:** Rocks?  
 **kingofrotten:** Great, can you change our names back?  
 **Pudding:** I can't, who signed on first?  
 **Coconut:** Dean  
 **Bubblegum:** Dean  
 **Clueless:** Dean  
 **Kingofrotten:** Squirrel  
 **DeanisanidJiot:** Dean  
 **Awesomeness:** Dean  
 **Frenchman:** Dean  
 **ilovesammy:** Dean  
 **Pieface:** What can i do?  
 **Pudding:** make me an administor

 **Pieface has made Pudding an Administer**  
 **Clueless has changged there name to Castiel**  
 **Kingofrotten has changed there name to Crowley**  
 **Deanisanidiot has changed there name to Bobby**  
 **Awesomeness has changed there name to Charlie**  
 **Frenchman has changed THERE name to bALthazar**  
 **ilovesammy has changed there name to Lucifer**  
 **Pieface has changed there name to Dean**  
 **Pudding has changed there name to Rocks**  
 **Coconut has changed there name to Admodora**

 ** _Dean:_** I'm back, baby!  
 ** _Charlie_** **:** ThanIk god

 **God has logged on**

 _ **God:**_ Your welcome Charlie

 **God has logged off**

 ** _Gabriel:_** That was weird  
 ** _Castiel_** : Gabriel! Do not talk about him that way  
 ** _Crowley:_** I agree with the walking candycane  
 ** _Rocks_** **:** Haha, good one  
 ** _Dean_** : Shut up Rocks  
 ** _Rocks_** **:** Sorry Dean :(  
 ** _Amodora_** : You made her sad!  
 ** _Bobby_** **:** Idjiots  
 ** _Charlie_** **:** Shut up Amodora  
 ** _Amodora_** : No, you shut up  
 ** _Balthaza_** **r** : Here we go  
 ** _Lucifer_** **:** Wanna hide?  
 ** _Bobby:_** If we have to suffer,than you both have to aswell  
 ** _Gabriel_** **:** I agree with bobby  
 ** _Castiel_** : That is not very nice to say to Rocks, amodora  
 _ **Charlie**_ _:_ EVERYONE SHUT UP! let's figure out who messed up our usernames ok?!  
 ** _Everyone_** : Ok Charlie  
 ** _Rocks_** : Thinking about it, i remember you! Go to hell Amodora  
 _ **Amodora**_ _:_ I will get you, Rocks

 **Castiel has logged off**  
 **Dean has logged off**  
 **Crowley has logged off**  
 **Lucifer has logged off**  
 **Balthazar has logged off**  
 **Charlie has logged off**  
 **Gabriel has logged off**  
 **Amodora has logged off**  
 **Bobby has logged off**  
 **Rocks has logged of** f

 **Sam has logged on**  
 **Angelynn has logged on**  
 **Andy has logged on**  
 **Hilary has logged on**

 _ **Hilary:**_ That was awesome!  
 ** _Andy:_** Ikr?  
 _ **Angelynn**_ _:_ Should we tell them it was us?  
 _ **Sam**_ _:_ Nah, let's get going

 **Hilary has logged off**  
 **Andy has logged off**  
 **Angelynn has logged off**  
 **Sam has logged off**

 **Me: And that is what happens when you guys are reading! Like before, i will do more of these**  
 **Andy: Only rarely**  
 **Hilary: Goodbye everyone!**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Cuddles and Water**

 **Hilary: Welcome back to...**  
 **Andy: EATING CUPCAKES!**  
 **Angelynn: No it isn't**  
 **Dean: Who are you guys anyways?**  
 **Hilary: I'm Hilary Spark and this is Andy Hijacker, we're Sam's friends**  
 **Angelynn: While we sort this out, enjoy a fluffy and soaking chapter**

The dragons were humans and somehow, Roxanne and Tyler managed to get them to join the Truth or Dare that the younger teens were having with the older kids.

"Hiccup, truth or dare?" asked Stormfly, her long blonde and blue hair reaching past shoulders, Harmonia's brother thought for a moment before deciding "Truth" he said nervously.

It didn't help when Barf and Belch snickered and Meatlug gave him an appologetic look as Stormfly asked:

"Who was your first ever kiss? Be honest""Um, the ground?" confessed Hiccup, awkwardly, Harmonia started laughing, Toothless gave a soft smile, he loved hearing her laugh, Hookfang noticed and smirked slyly, he was gonna get them together...somehow.

So far, everyone, except Toothless had done a dare and unfortunatly, it was Hookfang's turn "Toothy, truth or dare?""dare" he spoke and regretted it "i dare you to hug Harmonia" everyone laughed at that, Harmonia walked over and hugged Toothless, he hugged back.

Astrid went to get a drink and came back drenched from head to toe, she gave a note to Fiona and she read it with amusement in her voice:

'The Older Hofferson!

You said you wanted some water, why not a bucket...

...hahaha, goodbye my dear vikings and dragons

From Midnight Rider'

"Didn't she cut off Stoick's beard?" asked Sarah, they thought back and nodded, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid were confused, so the younger teens explained.

Unknown to them, the worst was yet to come...

 **Andy: I hate cliffhangers**  
 **Angelynn: It's the end of the chapter...**  
 **Hilary: As you can see, i am smarter than he is**  
 **Dean: And cute**  
 **Andy: Her boyfriend might kill you**  
 **Dean and Angelynn: BOYFRIEND?!**  
 **Sam: We'll see you next time**  
 **Me: And here is a little teaser**

 _ **Next time: The Avengers deal with a new threat, Sapphirewolf2002 and Nightfury999 get a surprise, Sam and Dean work with the new hunter, we try figuring out who changed our names and Hookfang plays cupid with Stormfly's help.**_

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Tempers**

 **Me: *to Gabriel* So, if you touch my music, while i'm gone, i will personaly send your sorry behind to join Lucifer *vanishes***  
 **Gabriel: *notices the reader* Hello, the author has left me incharge, something about a war raging on her home island *shrugs* Once again, it's the avengers, don't worry, she will add some more fandoms into it soon**  
 **Angelynn: 2 chapter in one day, but for now enjoy the chapter and as always, she owns nothing, if she did than she would be glomping Castiel or Loki in a hug**

There was a knock at the door, Loki answered, standing there was a girl "yo, i got a package for a.." she had a thick scottish accent and checked the address again.

"Anthony Stark?" Loki took the package "i shall hand it to him" he said, the kid nodded with a "See ya" and walked away.

Loki was confused, most of the teens they had met would fangirl at the sight at them, shaking off the thought, he walked into the lab "Stark, a young girl delivered a parcel for you" Tony ran over and took it, he pulled out his own and started running for the door.

Once he made it outside, he tapped the girl on the shoulder "can you send this?" he asked, she smiled and nodded, putting it in her bag she walked off and got on her bike.

 **Meanwhile inside**

"`Stark, what did you order?" asked Natasha, the playboy shrugged "some tools, why?" he asked confused, turning he gasped at the mess in his lab and it wasn't his, looking at a note, Bruce read it outloud:

'Hello Avengers and friends

I see you got my package, oh and i love the poster you sent Anthony

Now i must go, bye

From Midnight Rider

P.S. Bruce? Please don't hulk out'

 _ **"HER?! SHE PAINTED MY SUITS BLACK AND WHITE!"**_ roared Tony, storming out of the room, to find the delivery girl.

The others had never seen him so mad, before and were stunned and looked after there team mate.

 **Gabriel: Nice, what did u think, Angel?**  
 **Angelynn: *hums to music* Your the new classic, your the PYT**  
 **Gabriel: Anyways, we're gonna go, see ya all later**

 **Gabriel and Angelynn out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Tiny Leaders**

 **Angelynn: Hey guys, Charlie is joining me today, cause Gabe went to bud Sam**  
 **Charlie: You said bud *laughs***  
 **Angelynn: I meant bug, shut up charlie *blushes from embrasment***  
 **Charlie: Enjoy the chapter guys**

"Delta, i think we have a problem..." said Ace, walking into Delta99er's room, he glanced over at her confused "what do you mean?" asked Delta, Ace lead him into the cafeteria.

DreamingFire was holding a baby dressed in purple clothes and it had brown hair "what's with the baby?" asked Kookiecraft, walking into the room, followed by Roxy Emeralds, Dream shrugged "i went to find Night and when i got to her room i saw the baby" she explained.

Roxy pulled out her phone "i just texted Rocks and she says to meet her at the clearing where Hiccup met Toothless on berk" everyone gave each other confused glances, but mounted there dragons -after putting the baby in a basket first- and set off to berk.

At The Cove

DarknessWolfSpirit346 looked at Mollienaturerocks skeptically, while holding a baby carrier, inside was a baby with blue clothes and black hair

"Why are we here again?" she asked, Rocks shrugged "i got a text from my friend, so she might be able to help, but we have to give it a try Darkness" as soon as she finished that sentence, the 5 riders and there dragons landed, Dream walked over and saw the baby "2 babies?!" asked Roxy with a groan, she's had enough baby sitting, espically when Amberly was turned into a baby! **(A/N: that's for another time)** A note appeared and Darkness read it outlout:

'Hello unfortunate victims

The baby in blue is Sapphirewolf2002 and the other is Nightfury999

Bye, Midnight Rider

P.S. Sorry for stealing your machine, Delta'

They looked at each other, Delta turned to Rocks "where is my machine?" he asked slowly, she gave a sheepish smile "uh, i may have, um, lost...it?" she said nervously, taking a slow step _**"YOU LOST IT?!"**_ shouted Delta and Kookie, Kookie was upset and Delta was mad.

Sensing the surrounding mood, Rocks muttered a "I'm gonna go" and started running followed by a very angry Delta, Darkness looked at them with a concerned look "should we be worried?" she asked, Kookie and Dream shrugged, Rose burst throught the trees with a chain saw shouting ** _"WAIT FOR ME!"_** and ran after the 2, Roxy wanted to join the chase aswell, the others weren't sure if they should be concered or scared about Coolroseabby having a chainsaw.

In the end, Night and Sapphire were turned back to normal, the G.M.A.D and Wolf Crew teamed up to find the Midnight Rider and most of Berk witnessed a very, very, very amusing chase.

 **Charlie: Whoa, That sounds awesome**!  
 **Angelynn: I will never understand what humans find so interesting about someone chasing someone else or weapons**  
 **Charlie: *gasps* TO THE MOVIE MARATHON! Bye guys *drags Angelynn***  
 **Angelynn: Bye**

 **Charlie and Angelynn out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Little Secret?**

 **Me: And, i'm back**  
 **Crowley: Ah, right on time too, your horrible friend has taken feathers sister for a movie marathon and Gabriel is who-knows- where**  
 **Dean: *walks in covered in candy and glitter***  
 **Me: *gaps* What in heaven and hell?! *to you guys* While i figure out what happened, enjoy the chapter.**

Sam was the first to notice Angelynn walk in with a friend "hey, who's that?" he asked, his question got Dean, Cas and Gabe's attention "hey guys, this is Emma, the hunter i was telling you about, Em, meet the Winchesters, my brother, Castiel and there friend, Gabriel" introduced Angelynn.

Emma had long light brown hair with gold and green streaks, bangs covering her left eye, stormy blue eyes with a spark of emerald, black tank top, sky blue really short demin shorts, white leggins, black knee boots with a small heel, rainbow butterfly pendant, a bracelet with 'Friendship' in rainbow surrounded by silver pokeball charms, white hoodied tied round her waist and a white over the shoulder bag with a sun and moon crest on it (inside was a few guns, a sword, a backup dagur and a silver book with a rainbow stone inside).

"Your a hunter?" asked Dean, the 14 year old frowned "yea, so what?" she shot back, she had a mix between, a welsh, english and scottish accent, he snorted "you look more like a petty princess to me" before anyone could do anything, Emma pinned him to the wall, Sam, Gabe, Cas and Angelynn stood shocked at the change of mood.

Her eyes were narrowed "now you listen to me Winchester, i am not a weak little girl that fashion or wears makeup, so if you think that you can boss me about, than think again" she realeased him and went to get some air.

"What was that about?" Sam asked the female angel, who just shrugged "she has never acted this way before" Gabe thought for a moment before speaking: "what if there was an event that happened when she was growing up?"

Suddenly, Dean was covered in red, orange and black paint, Cas read the note:

'Do you like colours, Dean?

This is for acting like such a jerk to someone you have just met and yes Castiel, she will not tell you, but if you must know.

Than all you have to do is: Click the small pink button on the bottom of the page and a hologram will appear

Good day, Midnight Rider'

The 4 looked at each other, debating whether or not to press the button...

 **...CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Dean: Isn't that a little evil?**  
 **Me: I know it's evil, if your not happy than SUCK IT LOSAR!**  
 **Crowley: You spend too much time with Charlie**  
 **Dean: Bye guys**

 **Crowley, Dean and Mollienaturerocks out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Special Chatroom, Invasion**

 **Berly: That should do it**  
 **Me: Thanks *looks at you guys* Heya guys! So, sorry about the camera malfunction**  
 **Angelynn: Someone decided it would be fun to have an army of demons attack this place... *glares at Crowley***  
 **Crowley: *holds hands up in defense* Wasn't me**  
 **Sam: Then, who was it?**  
 **Dean: *shrugs***  
 **Me: This chapter is what happened when my enemy invaded, 2 chapters after the name changing, enjoy**

 **Rocks has logged on**  
 **Amodora has logged on**

 _Amodora: Ah, well look at that, fate has brought you to your doom_  
 _Rocks: I'm going_  
 _Amodora: But, i'll be alone :(_

 **Castiel has logged on**  
 **Charlie has logged on**

 _Rocks: CHARLIE, CAS, THANK GOD!_  
 _Charlie: Sup, losers?_  
 _Castiel: Hello Rocks, Charlie, what is the problem?_  
 _Amodora: Me, of course_

 **Dean has logged on**  
 **Crowley has logged on**  
 **Lucifer has logged on**  
 **Balthazar has logged on**  
 **Gabriel has logged on**  
 **Bobby has logged on**  
 **Angelynn has logged on**  
 **Sam has logged on**

 _Me: FINALLY! I'm gonna get some ice cream, want anything guys?_  
 _Gabriel: Candy_  
 _Crowley: Souls_  
 _Dean: Pie_  
 _Lucifer: SAMMY_  
 _Amodora: Revenge_  
 _Charlie: Awesomeness_  
 _Castiel: I do not understand_  
 _angelynn:Cherry popcorn_  
 _Balthazar: Lucifer_  
 _Bobby: Not surrounded by idjots_  
 _Sam: To be away from lucifer_  
 _Rocks: OK, see ya_

 **Rocks has logged off**

 _Amodora: Damn it!_

 **Shade has logged on**  
 **Hilary has logged on**  
 **Andy has logged on**

 _Sam: hey Hilary, Andy!_  
 _Hilary: Hiya_  
 _Andy: hello!_  
 _Dean: Who's Shade?_  
 _Lucifer: Shade?!_  
 _Shade: Heya dad_  
 _Gabriel: *gaps*_  
 _Sam: Wha-_  
 _Chalrie: Holy hell!_  
 _Castiel: 0.o_  
 _Crowley: Don't look so surprised, he's Lucifer and Balthazar's son_

 _Micheal: WHAT?!_  
 _Hilary: OMG!_  
 _Andy: *faints*_  
 _Amodora: Wow, he fainted!_  
 _Angelynn: Wait, your dad's are the DEVIL and an ANGEL?!_

 **Rocks had logged on**

 _Shade: Yes Angelynn *chuckles* Rocks, what a lovely surprise_  
 _Rocks: Not so lovely, if you ask me_

 **Angelynn has moved Rocks and Shade to a private chatroom**

 _Dean: Was that smart? They might make out!_  
 _Andy: pfft, Yea, right_  
 _Sam: from what Hilary and Andy have told me, they can't stand each other_  
 _Gabriel: Sounds like a crush to me_  
 _Lucifer: I...need a moment_

 **Lucifer has logged off**

 _Crowley: I shall check on him_  
 _Balthazar: I'll come with you_

 **Crowley has logged off**  
 **Balthazar has logged off**

Sam: Thank god he's gone  
Castiel: Charlie has been quiet  
Angelynn: HELPACRAZYFANGIRLHASTIEDMETOHERCHAIR FOR A STARWARS MARATHOn!  
Charlie: MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Gabriel: CRAZY CHARLIE! ABANDON THE ROOM, I REPEAT: ABANDON THE CHATROOM!

 **Gabriel has logged off**  
 **Hilary has logged off**  
 **Sam has logged off**  
 **Dean has logged off**  
 **Andy has logged off**  
 **Castiel has logged off**

 **Angelynn has moved Shade and Rocks back into the chatroom**

 _Shade: Come on, Rocky_  
 _Rocks: NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL! *pushes Amodora forward* Take her_  
 _Amodora: Hello hotstuff, wanna head to my place? :)_  
 _Angelnn: I might be sick_  
 _Shade: 0.o_  
 _Amodora: I'm talking to Rocks_

 **Rocks has logged off**  
 **Angelynn has logged off**

 _Shade: *growls as his eyes go red* Back off, she's mine_  
 _Amodora: Eek!_

 **Amodora has logged off**  
 **Shade has logged off**

 **Gabriel: That was a weird chat**  
 **Sam: Yea**  
 **Me: I was sick for a month after Amodora's comment!**  
 **Angelynn: Thanks for reading!**  
 **Shade: Read and Review, bye**

 **Mollienaturerocks and group out**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Swapped?!**

 **Gabriel: I like the chapter already**  
 **Dean: Shut up Gabe**  
 **Shade: *to the readers* Hey guys, Rocks would usually update in the morning, Amodora has been bothering her for a while, so she's hiding**  
 **Rose: Pfft, give me a hammer and i could get Amodora to back off!**  
 **Dean: NO!**  
 **Gabriel: Let's get on with the chapter, this might be short, if it is she appologizes**

It was a normal day in the G.M.A.D and Wolf Crew, the two teams had teamed up to figure out who the Midnight Rider was and who else she/he had pranked.

Brie03127 and HappyPup1 had teamed up with Coolroseabby and Roxy Emeralds, when the 4 walked into the meeting room, it was obvious something was wrong, espically when Night called out everyone's names (even the Wolf Crew members).

"Roxy Emeralds?" she asked, Brie was the one to speak up "yo, over here Night" she greeted, ignoring the awkwardness, Sapphie took over "HappyPup1?""here" spoke up Rose, Thorongil82 decided to ask the question on everyone's mind:

"What's going on?" he asked, everyone nodded in agreement, that's when the 4 girls realised "who's who?" asked Rumbling Night Cutter, who was totally lost.

Rose was in Happypup1's body,  
Happy was in Roxy Emerald's body,  
Roxy was in Brie03127's body and  
Brie was in Coolroseabby's body (A/N: make sense? If not say in a review and i'll reply as soon as i can).

A note appeared in Brie's hand, she read it out:

'Hello guys

How do you like your new bodies?

Bahahahah, better look for a spell,

See ya and ta ta, Your friend, MR'

After searching for 15 hours, they finally found a cure.

 **Rose: Can i destroy her?**  
 **Me: No! You can not destroy her just 'cause you don't like her**  
 **Gabriel: What about that one time when you killed someone for flirting with Shade?**  
 **Me: She was a ghost possesing the poor girl!**  
 **Shade: *smirks* But still, seeing you get jealous was cute**  
 **Rose: Hahahaha**  
 **Me: *glares at them* Buzz off you lot *turns to readers with a smile* I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and like before, if you have any questions about the story than leave a review and i will reply as soon as i can, bye!**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note**

 **Me: Hey guys, this story is gonna be put on hold for a while**  
 **Angelynn: She's been asked by one of her younger sisters, Amethyst (guest) To write a new story**  
 **Gabriel: So no more Midnight Rider? Aww :(**  
 **Amodora: Shut up Gabriel**  
 **Shade: Leave him alone**

 **Me: Guys, please don't fight**  
 **Amodora: Sorry sweetheart *tears off diguise to reveal a black tank top, brown hair, blue eyes, jeans and trainers***

 **Gabriel: :0**  
 **Shade: :l**  
 **Angelynn: ^^***  
 **Me: *stares* Your a spy?!**

 **Amodora: *chuckles* Yes i am and btw, my real name is Allan Crunch, staring is rude**  
 **Me: *blushes* Sorry *to the readers* Anyways, sorry about putting this on hold guys, don't kill me, i'll update soon, promise, bye.**

 **Allan: Goodbye ladies and gents**  
 **Gabriel: See ya *vanishes***  
 **Angelynn: See ya *winks***

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Lovers Charm**

 **Me: Hey guys, i'm back again! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating!**  
 **Angelynn: The reason she hasn't been updating is 'cause she's- *gets tackled by Me***  
 **Shade: While Crowley and Castiel work together (for once) to get those 2 appart *gestures to the fight we're having* Enjoy the next chapter!**

After Mission Toothcup went smoothly, Jack, Stormfly, Hookfang and Toothiana decided to pair up other people aswell...

 ** _(P.S. I don't own any of the 3 fandoms i've choosen and sorry if some are OOC)_**

 **Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood (HP)**

"Hey Luna, there's a letter for you" called Hilary, walking over to the young Ravenclaw, the 2 were friends, Luna took the letter and read it.

A smile formed on her face and she turned to Hilary "i have to do something" she explained, before walking off and leaving the confused 18 year old Griffindor standing there completly lost at what just happened.

Luna did was she was told and followed the notes, she turned into a corner and bumped into someone "Luna, i am so sorry, are you ok?" asked a very concerned Harry, he helped her up and the 2 looked at each other "i'm fine, someone sent me a note and it said it would lead me to my secret admirer""guess that's me than" the 2 laughed at that and he decided to take a risk.

Tooth, Jack, Hookfang and Stormfly gaped at the scene in front of them: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood kissing "someone beat us to it!" groaned Hookfang as someone handed Jack a note, it was Hilary "you matchmakers might wanna see this" she stood next to them, the young spirit in Slytherin started reading it outloud:

 _'Dear Miss Lovegood_

 _A good friend of mine has a crush on you!_

 _But he's too shy to admit it, so, i set up a little thing for you._

 _Follow the trail and you shall see your whole life of fantasy, 'cause dreams do come true._

 _Gooday Miss Lovegood, i hope you find everything your looking for._

 _Signed Dawn'_

The 4 were stunned "whoever these people are, we need to match more people than them!" exclaimed Tooth, Stormfly narrowed her eyes "this means war" they were gonna need all the help they could get.

 **Red and Leaf**

Leaf Green was with one of her pokemon, Bulbasaur and her friends, Dawn, Misty, Blue and May.

"I can't do this!" complained Leaf her blue haired friend rolled her eyes "come on Leaf, you can do this""if it makes it easier, i can knock him out with my mallet?" offered Misty, pulling out her mallet and almost hitting May, who yelped and glared at the orange girl holding a giant mallet while Blue laughed at her friends.

While the girls were talking, Red, Green, Paul, Ash and Drew were talking about a similer subject...

Green groaned "just go up to her and say 'Leaf, i've had a crush on you since we were kids, will you be my girlfriend?' It's as simple as that!" he explained, imitating Red's voice, Ash glared -Green reminded him of Gary- "it's not that easy Green, it might have been easy for us, but not for him" said Paul.

Ignoring his friends, Drew grabbed Red's arm and dragged him off to find the girls sitting on the grass with there pokemon, May noticed her boyfriend walking past with Red and grabbed Leaf's hand to follow them.

Once she understood what was gonna happen, let's just say, Leaf was shocked, May stopped and so did Drew, Red and Leaf stood a step from each other, while the other 2 stood far away from them.

But something mysterious pushed the two 11 year olds, making them kiss, Drew and May were so confused, why? 'Cause there was nothing in that clearing, except the 2 kids standing by the entrance and there friends kissing.

What they all failed to notice was a note attacted to a tree, once the 4 kids left someone walked over to the tree and read the note:

 **'There's nothing like romance!**

 **I have a little task for you 'Dawn' and the 'Matchmakers'**

 **The first person to pair up someone in a 3rd and final dimension of MY choice, i will let you all get back to it.**

 **See ya LOSERS! Spirit Of Dimensions'**

When both groups read it, they were shocked, the spirit of dimensions _**APPROVED?!**_ They better get started with the toughest challenge they have been given.

 **Sophie Bennett and Jason Bunnymund**

This task was gonna be complicated, they were trying to match up Jamie's 16 year old sister, Sophie and Bunny's son, Jason, who was 18.

Jason looked at Sophie and took a deep breath before getting on one knee "Sophie Ocean Bennett" he began -i dunno her full name- she just stood there shocked, some of the neighbours came out to watch "we have known each other for a long time and i wanna spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me, Soph?" everyone watched Sophie.

Jamie and Bunny even decided to watch, everyone they knew and the neighbours watched "Jason, i love you and yes i will marry you!" she said, everyone cheered as the 2 kissed.

Dawn and The Matchmakers (Tooth, Stormfly, Hookfang and Jack) were dumbfounded, they didn't pair the 2 up and now they were tied, the Spirit of Dimensions was sitting in a tree with a bow and arrow covered in white and emerald hearts "this is so easy and simple, i need to thank Cupida for making me my own bow and arrows" she explained, turning to the camera which was behind her to reveal...

Me, i waved at the camera "heya guys, i'm the spirit of dimensions and i have been setting up some things for them to do, i had a question one time: 'Are you the Midnight rider?' and to answer that question, no i'm not, that's a friend of mine who you'll meet soon, also before i go, i wanna wish Jared Padaleki a Happy Birthday! Bye guys, have a great day" i finished with a salute and wink before turning the camera off.

 **Alan: The author hoped you all enjoyed this chapter**  
 **Shade: She can speak for herself Alan**  
 **Alan: Maybe, but she belongs to me, so i tell her what to do and what not to do**  
 **Shade: She's not an item! *tackles him and they get into a fight***  
 **Crowley: Well, this is amusing *turns to the readers* Like before, hope you enjoyed this chapter darlings and a very very happy birthday to a darling Jared Padaleki, one of the amazing actors from Supernatural**  
 **Sam: Yea, what he said, bye guys *waves***

 **Sam and Crowley out**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys**

 **This story is gonna be 'Discountinued'**

 **But, i have a good reason too, so plz don't kill me, see you all again soon**

 **Bye!**

 **Mollienaturerocks Out**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Secrets Revealed**

 **Rachel: *walks in pushing a present like box* I got a package for the readers**  
 **Sam: What is it?**  
 **Crowley: A surprise? *opens it but, get knocked the to ground* Ow**  
 **Me: *jumps out* SURPRISE! I decided to come back and do this story**  
 **Supernatural group: OH NO!**  
 **Rachel: Enjoy the chapter, this is part 2 of Chapter 16: Little Secret?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and the memories.**

"It would help us understand her more" suggested Sam, the other 2 realised he was right and Dean was about to press the button...

...Unfortunatly, Gabriel decided to walk in with Angelynn and Emma at that moment, as the older Winchester pressed the button "NO!" shouted Emma, suddenly there was a white flash, which knocked them out.

 **Spongebob Voice: 2 HOURS LATER**

Angelynn was the first to notice that they were in a cinema room with a screen "guys, wake up" she shook them awake "where-" before Sam couldn't finish his sentence as the screen came alive.

 _ **The camera showed Emma wearing a pale yellow tank top, pale green shorts and pale yellow trainers, she was chasing after 2 other girls.**_

 **The first had black hair with blue, purple and red highlights,dark (almost black)brown eyes, quite dark tan, emerald green hoodie with purple zipper, unzipped, black tank top with red stripes, red all star converse, black capris and a black, green, red and purple beaded bracelet.**

"She looks farmiliar" pointed out Castiel, the others nodded as the camera to the other.

 **And the second had brown hair down to her waist and bangs framing her face with multi coloured tips, brown and green eyes, a dark purple knee lenght skirt, black leggings, light blue t shirt, purple, pink and white trainers, a scottish blue shoulder bag, and two silver/rosy gold bracelets that goes from wrist to elbow in a cross like fashion and have runes ingraved in them.**

Gabriel was confused "Do you know them?" he asked her, Emma gave a sheepish smile "you'll find out soon" explained Angelynn, as they all turned to the screen.

 _ **The 2 girls were laughing as they ran with the 14 year old behind them "VIOLET FLUR, CRYSTAL ROSE GEMSTONE, EMERALD ROCANNY GEMSTONE!"**_

The group were confused "who are you running from?" asked Gabriel, their friend gave a nervous laugh as it continued "someone close?" they kept watching.

 _ **The 3 girls kept running "hurry or she'll catch us!" yelled Violet, they slowed at a dead end, Crystal panicked and exclaimed "we're trapped!" the person who was chasing them came into view.**_

 **She had short brown hair in a ponytail, stormy blue eyes, white t-shirt with 'Rainbow Island Council' in rainbow words, black jeans, light blue trainers, wearing jet earings and a sliver chain necklace with a raven charm.**

Emma gulped and went pale "guys, that's my mum, Topaz" the others did a double ake "WHAT?!" after that, she explained everything and they finished watching the memory.

 _ **"Hey mum, um, so... i got a hunt to do, so... BYE!" exclaimed Emma, running off faster than a cheetah and the speed of light combined. Topaz, turned to Violet and Crystal. "I know what you girls did to Emerald and Old man Adam's isn't amused with what your did to Butterfree""But purple makes Butterfree stand out more" argued Crystal.**_

 _ **The memory ended with the 2 having a fight.**_

The group looked at her "what's a Butterfree?" asked Castiel, Emma smiled and decided to explain what Pokemon was to the group and they watched a few more memories.

 **Me: That went well, i also wanna say: Happy Late Birthday to Misha Collins**  
 **Castiel: *ties using a phone* Rocks, i think it's broken**  
 **Dean: *Facepalms***  
 **Charlie: *snickers* Try putting some glitter on the case**  
 **Castiel: Ok *accidenlty pours some water on by mistake and the lights go off* Uh**  
 **Everyone: CAS!**  
 **Me: See you next time while i try sorting out this problem**

 **Bye, Mollienaturerocks Out**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Blackouts**

 **Angelynn: Hey there, so MR decided to mess with the Avengers again**  
 **Me: Ooh~ This should be good, let's watch, enjoy the chapter**

 _ **Avengers Tower, 2015, 2:00am (morning)**_

The Avengers were asleep, Loki was still awake and decided to get a drink of water. That's when he heard it.

While getting a drink, he heard humming and decided to follow it, which lead him to the Electric Box and he saw a girl standing there.

She had long black hair with midnight blue streaks in 2 braids, midnight blue long sleeved top with 'Beware The Nightmare' in black, black skirt, white leggins, deep black cape with a gold star on the back, deep blue mask and deep blue and black knee high boots with a small heel.

"Foolish mortal" Loki tuttered, she jumped and turned to reveal blue eyes and frowned when she saw him "congratz dude, you just caught the Midnight Rider, but you can call me Prankster" she said with a mock bow, causing him to narrow his eyes.

"What's going on in here?" asked Tony, who was wearing red and gold PJ's and looked at the 2, "oh nothing, i was just leaving..." explained Prankster, walking towards the elevator as Loki muttered "good" Before she left, Prankster turned on her heel and threw a black heat shapped bomb at the Electric Box.

Tony realised something, but it was too late "Light out" called Prankster in a smooth, childish voice with a giggle and jumped out the window just as the lights went out.

 _ **Avengers Tower, 2015, 8:00am**_

After getting Steve's friend, Bucky, to sort it out and after that they decided to find out more about the person, Natasha found a note by the elevator and read it outloud:

 ** _'Hello_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the Blackout Mr Stark and Mr Mischief, yea i know who you ALL are._**  
 ****  
 ** _So be very very afraid of what i can do, gotta run._**

 ** _I'll return soon, Love Prankster, The Midnight Rider'_**

The group looked at each other "this should be interesting" announced Clint, everyone agreed and decided to tell Fury about it.

 **Dean: And she has a name!**  
 **Me: Stop acting so dramatic!**  
 **Bobby: Can ya stop messin' around you 2? *looks at me and Dean***  
 **Me and Dean: Sorry Bobby**  
 **Gabriel: This'll be goood**  
 **Angelynn: See ya next time**

 **Mollienaturerocks, out**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Genderswap?**

 **Me: Heya! This story is beginning to come to a close..**  
 **Sam: Phew**  
 **Angelynn: Hope you like it**  
 **Dean: Enjoy**

It was a very beautiful day in the GMAD and Wolf Crew, not for long though...

Grand, Moon and there dragons -Grand's silver ice drake called Ashogs and 1 of Moon's dragons called Shadow- were walking to the GMAD meeting room. Rumble and Mark were also walking into the GMAD meeting room to be greeted by all the others in there already, unfortunatly, there was a white flash.

Once it faded, Rocks decided to walk in at that moment "hey guys, what did i-" what she saw was the two groups had been genderswapped.

The guys had longer hair and looked like girls and the girls had short hair and looked like guys, even there clothes changed to match there gender, alas, there voices changed too.

"Don't you dare laugh" said Rumble in a girly voice, the 14 year old tried not to laugh, but that didn't work "why are we the opposite gender?" asked Roxy in a deep voice, as if by magic, a letter appeared in Mark's hand and she got ready to read it:

 _'Woooooow_

 _Nice style, did you change your hairs or something?_

 _Hehehehe, hope you liked my little trick_

 _Turns out i missed on, damn, i'll get you next time though_

 _Anyhoooow, i must dash, Buh bye_

 _Signed by the one and only, Midnight Rider_ '

"I'm doomed!" exclaimed Rocks, everyone had seen what MR was capable of, so who knows what would happen next...

...Only time will tell

 **Cas: I am confused**  
 **Me: Of course you are**  
 **Shade: Haha, like always, hope you liked this chapter, UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Mollienaturerocks, out**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Berk's Chase...**

 **Me: Heya, So, me and Cooolroseabby**  
 **Rose: Hello!**  
 **Me: *hits her with a frying pan* Stop interupting! *turns to readers***  
 **Rose: *is asleep* Zzzzzzz**  
 **Me: Anyways, some of you have been asking about what happened with Rose and the chainsaw, well...**  
 **Shade: *runs in dressed as Genie from Aladdin* YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND!**  
 **Me: What are you wearing?**  
 **Shade: Uh, Disney outfit? Duh**  
 **Me: Enjoy this chapter**

 _ **Once upon a time, it was a beautiful day in the land of Berk.**_

 ** _Vikings and dragons lived in peace all because of one boy and his dragon. But it seemed, that the peace would soon fade away..._**

Harmonia and her friends were walking through town, suddenly a girl ran past them "GET BACK HERE!" shouted a voice, turning they saw a guy chasing after her, a girl followed them with a chainsaw and another followed with a baseball bat?

Roxanne, Tyler, Ruffnut and Tuffnut joined the chase too...

(Cue 5 hours Chase Music)

It was very late when the cheif decided to end the chaotic chase, although, most of the sheep and other farm animals were completly covered in skittles, vikings had paint in there beards, most of the trees had no leaves and Snoutlout and been knocked out cold.

The 4 ran from the vikings and evacuated back to where they came from.

 **With the peace disrupted by a few small pranks, Berk had just witnessed something that they would never forget.**

 **Me: And that is how the chase went**  
 **Shade: So perfect~ *dances dressed as Genie still***  
 **Rose: *Wakes up* DISNEY PARTY! *dances***  
 **Me: Damn, i was hoping to survive, oh well, see ya next time guys *shrugs and dances along with them***

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Wolf Fight**

 **Sorry about that, it came up with an '503 error' so i could only read random stories, anyways, Enjoy.**

Everyone was still moody about being genderswapped, to make things worse (or funnier) there hair's had been changed to the colour that they each hate the most.

 _'Maybe we should fix this fast_ ' Suggested the soft voice of Rock's wolf, Silver, they were in the Libary Floor in her house looking for books to turn everyone back.

They soon got distracted by having an argument in wolf language, here's what they're saying:

 _'As much as your right, Silver, can we leave Rumble and Chancey a girl alittle longer please?''Might i ask why?''Well, remember when i made that deal with /YouKnowWho/?''I was there, why did you make that deal again?''Can't you lay off a litte? It was the only way to save Shortbread's scales''Ok, but, you and i both know that just because he's a terrible terror dosen't mean he can go get himself in trouble and expect someone to help''You need to chill, ask Snowflake to breath on your fur''I will not ~Chill Out~ Your still young and naive, Emerald, stop trying so hard and just let your mind flow free, it might help''Oh no, not another ~Let The Peace Be With You Moment~ AHH!'._

The wolf watched the 14 year old run off, muttered a ** _'Never work with children'_** and got back to looking for the book as her friend ran around the house for a few hours _._

If your wondering what Silver looks like, here's a quick description:

Silver has bright silver fur, deep blue eyes, midnight blue and gold patches on her fur, deep blue necklace with _**'Silveriana'**_ in black on a full moon tag. They eventually found the spell and turned everyone except Chancey74 and Rumbling Night Cutter- who remained girls- were changed back.

 **Me: Woo! Here we go!*dances***  
 **Shade: And she's dancing**  
 **Angelynn: Calm down Shade, hope you liked this chapter! Bye**

 **Mollienaturerocks out.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: In Plain Sight?**

 **Samantha: Rocks has started watching Super 4**  
 **Shade: Can't blame her, it's obvious Twinkle and Gene like each other**  
 **Crowley: I'm back again**  
 **Atronia: Ah, hello darlings!**  
 **Jewel: Enjoy this chapter! *tries pushing Atrnoia out***

The Guardians, Supernatural group Berkians, GMAD and Wolf Crew had decided to team together to make it easier to find Prankster.

There was only one problem...

"Has anyone seen Emma?" asked Elsa looking around, that made everyone suspicous "she never seems to be around when the MR strikes" pointed out Rumble.

Rapunzel spoke up "what if she's the Midnight Rider?" everyone thought about it "NAH" as if on cue a box of sweet cherry pink popcorn landed in Angelynn's hands with a note:

 _'Dear Random Groups_  
 _You are much smarter than i thought, but don't threat, all shall be revealed very very soon... All is not as it seems, pink really suits your friend..._  
 _(cue evil macanical laughter)_  
 _Love the MR, Adaeze and Mischief Offspring'_

After that letter, it sounded like Rocks had been caught again, so that means she wasn't the Midnight Rider...

..

...

...

...

...  
...

Everyone was in for a huge surprise.

 **Gabriel: Nice, can you tell me the MR identity and her friends?**  
 **Me: Nope *sits back with 'Mysterious Legends Of The World' book and listens to 'Stereo Hearts'***  
 **Gabriel: Aww, come on please?Samantha: She won't budge buster, *turns to you guys* Not that many chapters left folks until the MR is revealed...**  
 **Angelynn: Also, if you want the 3 culprits to be revealed in the next chapter or the 28th chapter leave a review**  
 **Me: Happy Late Birthday to Richard Speight Jr, bye everyone**

 **Atrnoia: I'm back!**

 **All: UNTIL PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**

 **HyperyNatureRocks out**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Sneaky Meeting with a Camera**

 **Me: Coolroseabby bugged me until i agreed to this...**  
 **Snowflake: *chuckles* You'll get used to it**  
 **Silver: I don't think she wants to...**  
 **Me: Why don't you both go and do dragon and wolf stuff...**  
 **Snowflake: All my dragon stuff is done**  
 **Silver: And my wolf stuff**  
 **Me: Grrr...**  
 **Rose: *walking in with no noise and standing by Rocks* Whats up?**  
 **Rocks: *Turns around after jumping.*I told you not to sneak up on me.**  
 **Rose: *Smiles cheekily* i didnt sneak I just walked in.**  
 **Angelynn: Enjoy the chapter**

"Are you all CRAZY?!" asked MR/Prankster who walked into a dark meeting room, there was a small group of people there, they were known as...

...Pranking All Over The World or PAOTV for short and the 5 members in the room are:

Dawn: age was uncertain, green mask covering her brown eyes, green long sleeved dress reaching her knees with some gold patterns, gold flats and a staff like Loki's.

Darkswan: her age was uncertain, she had a mask covering her eyes, black sweatshirt styled dress with the skirt starting at her hip and coming down sideways before lays snuggly on her knee, galaxy leggins and black converses.

Adaeze : Around 16 years old, long waist length black hair with Blue highlights in a plait halfway up and ringletts halfway down, wearing a soft chiffon skirt long maxi skirts galaxy patterns elastic waist, black shoes, black going dark blue nearing the bottom top and a necklace with a Beautiful celtic Vine Symbol.

Mischief Offspring: around 15, Dark blue hair, red eyes with cat like pupils, white skull earings,A Purple Tourmaline Flower Necklace, black, worn out jeggings, black belly top with Mischief's Offspring written on it with a smirk in between it. Mischief on top, Offspring at the bottom and white high tops.

Adaeze giggled "Mostly.""We need a plan to figure out what we should do next." pointed out Dawn, Darkswan tilted her head "Why do we need a plan for?" "Simple: They're starting to get suspicous, so Mischief, Adeaze, pulling a stunt like this was risky." scoulded Prankster, the 2 girls huffed, all they were trying to do was have some fun.

Here's what happened...

They were bored, Dawn and Swan had been talking about random stuff while Mischief had been messing about with the 'Alert Button' it was peppermint green and was only for emergancies and Adeaze was listening to celtic music, while typing something into her laptop.

"Never leave them alone together" muttered MR, as two people walked into the room and joined them all.

A girl not sure of her age but 4'6, with fair almost pale skin, Long ocean blue hair in soft waves, deep forest green dress, a knee lenght Pale gold and green dress, the gold was making pattens, no shoes and she also had pointed elf like ears this was.

And the other was a boy, his age was uncertain, but he was 6'3, sea green hair with bright purple tips, deep blue eyes,bright purple top, small muscles, deep blue jeans, sea green trainers and some bright purple and sea green scales on his arms.

"Hey guys" the girl called "we have a plan" they contiued placing a map on the table Everyone went around the main table "this is crazy" he muttered to himself, MR heard and agreed.

Thet continued like planning pranks, making suggestions and correcting some stuff while adding details and stuff. After they had a laugh and chatted about diffrent things, not long after everyhing had happened at the meeting.

 **Everyone left with a 'goodbye', but, unknown to the group of pranksters, a camera had been hidden and had seen and caught every word they said...**  
 **Chalrie: CLIFFY!**  
 **Me: At first i was debating whether or not to do a cliffhanger, so...yeah...**  
 **Rose:*listening to Tir-nan-Og, pulls one ear off*Its three dots, and next chapter will be what it in action and who is watching them*with that she oput it back on while humming***  
 **Me: Sorry if it isn't a proper cliffhanger* sweatdrops than glares at Rose* Why is she even here?**  
 **Rose: To annoy you :)**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	29. Chapter 29

**Me: Hi! After this it's the final chapter, tee hee, in this one, say the first thing that comes to your mind!**  
 **Angelynn: Mischief**  
 **Gabriel: Paint**  
 **Atroinia: Cream**  
 **Shade: Confessions**  
 **Dean: Pies**  
 **Me: Pranks, enjoy!**

After watching the camera and seeing the Live Prankster Meeting, they knew that the Prankster's were going to strike with a prank at midnight when everyone was asleep, but the victims of the pranks were gonna fight back.

 **At Midnight (GMAD Lair)**

Everyone was asleep and the clock chimed 12, midnight, and 2 people walked out of the shadows and stood in the lair.

The 1st was a male and he had a black hoodie on with the hood up, deep emerald cat-like eyes, deep blue jeans and black boots.

The second was a little taller and she had black hip length hair with the tips an ashy white, deep blue eyes, long sleeved dark blue top with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon on the front, bright blue jeans and black ankle boots.

She glared at him, until they heard a noise, turning they eased up when they saw it was there friend: The Midnight Rider

Unlike before she was now wearing a white off the shoulder top with a picture of a black sequin tiger on the front, black skinny jeans and white boots reaching the knees with a small heel with a small black mask, so no one recognised her.

"Your an idiot sometimes Shadow" hissed the girl, the guy, Shadow smirked "not so perfect yourself there Crestent""Come on, no time for arguing, you can do that later, follow me" she whisped, Cresent gave Shadow a 'We Will Finish This Later' look they rushed down the hall quietly, but stealthy.

Cresent gave her friends a death glare, they had already attack all the other rooms with pranks (except 2 of them, which they left alone on purpose) and they were about to head into Kookiecraft, the guardian of stealth's room, Rumbling Night Cutter's room and some of newest GMAD member's rooms were also targeted. Lets skip forward...

"This. Is. Insane" Cresent muttered, Shadow laughed "makes the chase more fun" they were running to from a very angry wolf to find MR.

They had made the mistake of going into Nerdy's room and painting her wolf a very bright and very alarming shade of pink and had set off to find there friend.

Meanwhile, they're friend? Well, she was currently dangling upside down by her ankle "Ugh...my head...i hope the... others hurry..." she muttered, pulling out a tiny knife from her boot and stated cutting the rope.

Shadow and Cresent saw the rope "I have ze plan!" he stated dramaticaly, his friend was annoyed and threw a knife to cut the rope.

Good News: She was free from the trap  
Bad News: She was gonna hit the ground  
Extra Good News: Shadow managed to catch her  
Extra Bad News: They were caught by the groups

"Damn and after that awesome save too" Cresent gave him a 'Are-You-Kidding-Me?!' expression and MR snickered slightly, NightQuill87 (aka Nightfury999 and EchoNightDragon) the leader of the GMAD stepped forward with Sapphirewolf2002.

"Who are you?" asked Night, Prankster jumped down and casually walked over to a table and sat down with her left leg over her right and smirked "No-one important, except the infamous Midnight Rider, call me Prankster or Ster for short" she answered smoothly.

Cresent was surprised at how she said that so calmly, espically when surrounded by armed people, while Shadow was looking smug, him and Prankster were childhood friends and he was finally rubbing off on her, but some people didn't have much patience at all.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted Angelynn, she was one of the MR's victims "Isn't it obvious? We're invading your lair and have decided to a litte... 'redecorating', now we would love to stay and chat, but i have a date with someone and i don't wanna be late" pointed out Shadow, without a care in the world and jumped out the window.

Cresent rolled her eyes "ugh, he is such an idiot, oh well, see ya" she said before following his lead, they expected Ster to do the same "i'll stay here for a while and have alook around the famous 'G.M.A.D Lair'" she gave them a smile before casually walking out of the room to explore the halls.

The only thing that the random groups could think was: What just happened?

 **Me: Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating sooner, i had writers block, anyways, the next chapter might be the last or it might not, dunno yet**  
 **Angelynn: You never know**  
 **Shade: Only we do, MWAHAHAHA, see ya soon guys**  
 **Everyone: BYE!**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	30. Announcement

**Me: Hey guys, so this story is gonna be on hold for a while**

 **Gabriel: Aww, why?!**

 **Me: 'Cause i can't think of how to bring the story to a close**

 **Angelynn: Hmm...**

 **Shade: Sorry guys *to the readers* She'll update soon**

 **Atronia: But for the moment, Rocks might do another story**

 **Me: If anyone has any ideas about how i should finish it, please PM me, thanks... Bye guys**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


End file.
